A commonly used electrical connector interface is a universal serial bus (Universal Serial Bus, USB). In order to be smaller and portable, a micro USB electrical connector is developed, which is usually equipped with a connection hole and a corresponding transmission line for various portable electronic apparatuses such as a smart mobile communications device and a digital camera.
The existing micro USB electrical receptacle connector has an insulation housing and a tongue piece structure in the front of the insulation housing, and the connector is usually connected to an electrical plug connector by the tongue piece structure and multiple terminals located above tongue piece structure the. The tongue piece structure needs to be reinforced so as to avoid the tongue piece from fracturing and improve the service life.
The micro USB electrical receptacle connector provided on the existing electronic product has a reinforcing metal sheet for covering the tongue piece, so as to reinforce the structure. However, after the electrical plug connector is plugged into the electrical receptacle connector multiple times, the conductive terminal provided on the electrical plug connector constantly rubs the front end of the tongue piece of the electrical receptacle connector, so that the front end of the tongue piece gradually becomes thinner. As a result, the conductive terminals of the electrical plug connector contact the reinforcing metal sheet, causing a short circuit of the electronic product. Therefore, the related manufactories need to find a solution and solve the problem of the conventional structure.